Goodbye
by Kawaii V
Summary: Sometimes, what may be the best thing for you to do . . . Sometimes, that's the hardest thing for you to do . . . TP


_I don't own Jagged Edge's song "Goodbye". It's a very good song though, you should hear it. I don't own any of the characters here from Dragon Ball Z either. _

_Sometimes  
What may be the best thing  
For you to do  
Sometimes that's the hardest thing  
For you to do  
And that, that's real you know 'cause  
I know I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't  
Make everything aright  
And for that reason  
I got to say goodbye_

_§£§£_

He had to do it. There was no other way. It was hard, but it was for the best of her. He watched as she just sat there crying. He turned his head. He hated it when she cried. It made him feel so . . . evil. Was that how his dad felt for his mom? It had to be. He was acting like his dad did when his mom cried over him staying out all night. His father's eyes were soft but his face was hard. He tried not to show it, but he truly cared.

Trunks cared too.

That's why he had to leave Pan. It was a mixed-mixed thing. To do the best for her, he had to leave her. Talk about ironic! Deep inside of him though, he wanted to be there for her. Her mom just died, too. And here he was breaking up with her and leaving her. His heart was heavy and he could hardly breathe. Pan's hands were over her face and she was crying into the pillow. He walked over there and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, but she did something unexpected.

She kicked him. Shrugged him off then kicked him off the couch away from her. He fell straight on his butt. He just sat there for a while, staring at her. She couldn't look at him. Trunks got up then dusted himself off. He looked at her again then walked to the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, Pan."

§£§£

_Tell me  
Have you ever been in a  
Situation where the  
Best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing  
You've ever done (The hardest thing you've ever done)  
But you try to do  
What's right  
And I know deep down inside  
That I really want to be  
There by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when it's because of me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

He'll never love another person like he loved her. He made up his mind once the thought of leaving her entered his head. But everything that he would do, he'd always be thinking about her. Really, the only reason he was doing this was because of her. To make her happier. Even if that meant it wasn't with him.

_§£§£_

_When it's over  
I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her  
I'm doing this because of her_

She jumped up from the couch and hugged him. She cried on his chest and he looked down at her. Just watching her cry for him made his heart stop and his eyes water. Pan looked up at him and he looked away. Out the window. It was a distraction. He didn't want her to see him cry. He thought that would make him look like a little boy. A wimp. Something along the lines like that but nothing that he wanted to be.

If only they hadn't had that fight. It was last night. His mind wasn't made up about leaving her until last night. She had proved to him that he needed to do it. Why did she have to be like that? If it weren't for her, they wouldn't be in this pain! No, that didn't make sense. It was his choice. But why did they have to say all those things to each other? Just why?

§£§£

_I don't want to say goodbye  
I don't want to let her see me cry  
Looking out the window  
wondering why  
Did we have to  
Say all those things  
That we said last night (that we said last night)_

Pan was hugging him so tight. Yet he was just standing there. To her he was just standing there. But really, he was wondering. Why did he have to go through all of this just because of one woman? He just didn't like it when she cried. He had to do it. It was hurting her. It was hurting him. It's for the best, he reminded himself.

_§£§£_

_Baby  
I don't want to say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here  
Wondering why  
Just don't like to  
See when you cry  
So I'm a say goodbye  
_

They both walked into the bedroom. Pan's things were already packed. Trunks had packed them. Last night. After they fought. Pan just sat in the living room crying and he angrily packed her things. At least he seemed angry. Inside, he was laughing at the irony of the situation. But now, what she had said to him really sunk in.

**"You really want to know what Trunks? You want to know why you love me? Ask yourself why I don't love you!"**

That hurt. It really hurt. She was mad, but it still hurt. She needed to learn what it meant to love somebody else. She never showed she loved anyone in her life. That's another reason why he's doing this. He's got a list now. There's so many different reasons he's named. There was more to life then just loving yourself and no one else. She really needed to go out and explore this stuff. He couldn't teach her.

_§£§£_

_What you think cause  
I packed your stuff  
Inside I'm really  
Really cracking up  
'Cause you're wrong  
I just hide it good  
'Cause I know that's  
What you need girl  
And there's more to life  
Than loving yourself  
You got to learn to  
Love somebody else, yeah  
And that's why I  
Do the things that I do  
Oh_

Oh Lord. She hugged him again, crying again. There was a window. He looked out it quickly and saw the moving truck outside to pick up her things. Tears were forming at his eyes, but he refused for them to fall in front of her. He wanted to be strong, like his father. But, his father had kept his woman and here he was loosing his.

_§£§£_

_When it's over  
I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her  
I'm doing this because of her_

_I don't want to say goodbye  
I don't want to let her see me cry  
Looking out the window  
wondering' why  
Did we have to  
Say all those things  
That we said last night_

He couldn't hug her back. If he did, he wouldn't let go. She wouldn't learn for that next guy in her life. The next guy would have the new and improved Pan. He did the world a favor. But she was crying! He hated women crying. His mom once cried right in front of him when he was a mere baby. She was crying for his dad in the middle of feeding him his baby food. He hated that. How much pain she had.

_§£§£_

_Baby  
I don't want to say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here  
Wondering why  
Just don't like to  
See when you cry  
So I'm a say goodbye_

No one could fill his heart. He would never forget the love he had for her. It hurt badly. He was with a lot of girls before her. But she was the best. He never had anyone that "cared" for him like she did. But it was over. . . .

_§£§£_

_Ain't no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and I'm sorry cause you're the best I've had_

She let him go and looked him dead in the eye. Blue and onyx. She started to cry again, but this time Trunks couldn't look away.

"Trunks . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't be . . ."

"But Trunks . . ."

The pain was starting up again.

§£§£

_Ain't no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and I'm sorry cause you're the best I've had_

"Come on Pan. Don't be sorry. Please. It isn't worth it."

"Trunks . . . I didn't mean it. I was mad. Please."

He turned away. He looked at the floor. Why was she doing this? Why was she making it so hard for him? He already made up his mind. She couldn't change it. Why would she even try to.

§£§£

_Ain't no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and I'm sorry cause you're the best I've had_

"No. Don't make this harder then it already it. It's too hard already. Don't say anything. Just go. It's the best for both of us."

"It's not! You and I both know it's not! Trunks, please."

"Pan . . ."

She pulled his chin up with her hand and his eyes met hers. "Trunks . . . I love you."

§£§£

_Ain't no one in this world that can ever take your place  
all the love that we shared it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
and I'm sorry cause you're the best I've had_

He walked to the door. It was a painful walk. His legs felt like jelly but he kept up straight. Strong. Be strong. Be strong just like his dad. He made it to the door and took a deep breath. He opened the front door wide open and looked Pan straight in the eyes. Their eyes stayed for a moment. Then Pan got her bags up and walked out the door. She turned back to Trunks one more time, then got into the truck and drove off. Trunks slammed the door and crawled into a Fidel position. He grabbed his cell phone out his pocket, dialed a number, then put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Goten." He was whimpering. He hated whimpering. It sounded so weak.

"I'll be right there."

Well that was his best friend for you.


End file.
